vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruthless Ruby
Ruthless Ruby or 'Ruby' for short is a VRChat player who participated in some dating RP when visiting Roflgators lobbies but later got more actively involved. She worked shortly as a waitress at The Royal Gator for Roflgator but was rehired as his secretary for the reopening of The Golden Gator 2020. History Occasionally during different times from starting January 2019 she has gone on multiple dates when visiting The Golden Gator in Bricktown as well as The Greater Gator. Starting with ThisCanContinue, Bee, Java and eventually TheBigMeech. Finding none of the bachelors fitting she rejected them all with Meech feeling especially salty about it, often expressively yearning for her affection but not receiving any. Together with her father the mysterious armored Roache she participated in a roleplaying tryout session on April 24th, 2019 with SciFri assisting. She went on something of a followup date with TheBigMeech again on Oct 16th, 2019 but ultimately rejected him again, with Meech acting even more yearning. After her history of dating she was eventually hired by Roflgator as a waitress on Nov 6th, 2019 this time working for the wing-man robot at The Royal Gator. On Dec 3rd 2019 she competed against Java for the position of host as her boss Roflgator decided to fire and rehire everyone, make them reapply and do interviews for the re-opening of The Golden Gator 2020. Instead of getting the job he initially suggested she was told to act as his secretary and she went wholeheartedly for the role, passing the trial period. Trivia *Once with her father Roache she was a "Birb" avatar wearing fullplate armor like her father. *Roflgator once tried to pair her with Mute Max but she said no right away. *She is Australian IRL. **Because of her Aussie dialect Roflgator has somewhat rudely referred to her as "New Loading". *Roflgator has claimed that her interest in Meech was awoken once she saw him together with DayZ, another girl. This may just be false wishful thinking on his part however. Clips *R3dz interrupts Ruby and Meech together *Farewell Ruby *Fighting Murder Crumpet *Secretary ruby shoos away Emery *Secretary Ruby duties *Cheesecake is serious business, Ruby and SciFri *Chat what now Gallery Rofl Feb 5th 31 Araceli Rojas199.jpg|OG avatar Rofl Feb 5th 21 ThisCanContinue and Araceli Rojas199.jpg|ThisCanContinue and Ruby at the 8est store in Bricktown. Rofl Feb 17th 34 ThisCanContinue and RuthlessRuby.jpg|ThisCanContinue and Ruby Rofl Mar 22nd 11 RuthlessRuby.jpg|Ruby visit to The Golden Gator Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 41 Roache and RuthlessRuby.jpg|Ruby and her father Roache Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 43 RP Tryouts RuthlessRuby and Roache.jpg|RP Tryout with Roache and SciFri Rofl 2019 May 8th 47 Bee and RuthlessRuby.jpg|Bee and Birb Ruby Rofl 2019 May 8th 48 Bee and RuthlessRuby.jpg|Bee and Birb Ruby Rofl May 14th 2019 28 RuthlessRuby with Roflgator in the Fever dream map.jpg|With Roflgator in the Fever Dream horror map. Rofl Aug 23rd 2019 47 RuthlessRuby and TheBigMeech.jpg|Ruby and TheBigMeech Rofl Oct 15th 2019 57 RuthlessRuby.jpg|Ruby Rofl Oct 15th 2019 59 RuthlessRuby and Meech.jpg|Ruby and Meech Rofl Oct 15th 2019 60 RuthlessRuby and Meech.jpg|Ruby and Meech Rofl Oct 15th 2019 61 RuthlessRuby and Meech.jpg|Ruby and Meech Rofl Oct 15th 2019 62 RuthlessRuby and Meech.jpg|Ruby rejecting Meech again. Rofl Nov 6th 2019 28 Ruthless Ruby and TheBigMeech.jpg|Ruby rejecting Meech once more. Rofl Nov 6th 2019 57 Ruthless Ruby gets hired.jpg|Hired by Roflgator as a waitress. Rofl Nov 8th 2019 22 Ruthless Ruby robbed.jpg|Robbed by "hooligans" (Bagel. and zMoonrunner) in the sewers of The Royal Gator Rofl Nov 11th 2019 33 Ruthless Ruby.jpg|Maid Ruby working Rofl Nov 15th 2019 10 RuthlessRuby.jpg|Different avatar. Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 40 Ruthless Ruby.jpg|Ruby kinky outfit Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 41 Ruthless Ruby and Meyuu.jpg|Ruby and Meyuu Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 61 PrinceJayce Chipz and RuthlessRuby.jpg|PrinceJayce, Chipz and Ruby Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 9 Ruthless Ruby Interview for Secretary.jpg|Interviewed by Roflgator for the secretary job position Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 12 Ruthless Ruby.jpg|Ruby is hired! Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 21 Ruby date with ZilverK for 30 min.jpg|Told to spend 30 minutes on a mock date with ZilverK... Rofl Dec 11th 2019 15 RuthlessRuby secretary.jpg|Secretary Ruby Rofl Dec 11th 2019 17 RuthlessRuby secretary.jpg|Secretary Ruby Rofl Dec 11th 2019 19 RuthlessRuby secretary.jpg|Secretary Ruby Rofl Dec 11th 2019 20 RuthlessRuby secretary.jpg|Secretary Ruby Rofl Dec 11th 2019 34 Ruthless Ruby.jpg|Secretary Ruby Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans